


Happy Father's day Jack

by thezonefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's observations on a sleeping Jack as Father's day dawns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's day Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 2004. Thanks to Kyaol for the beta, your hard work made this fic so much better. Spoilers for the movie or any episode that mentions Charlie and Sarah O'Neill.

You're sleeping now, tired out by the length of the day we just finished, and the slow glorious love we made once we finally got to bed. I know. I'm tired but sleep isn't what I really want at the moment. But you, you need your sleep, and I will do anything at the moment to make sure you get it. You haven't been sleeping well the last week or so. It's the time of year, not only just how busy the SGC has been, especially us; the flagship SG 1. I know that you think that I don't notice how certain times of year disturb you. Though it surprises me still, that for an extremely smart man, you deliberately don't see what's going on in front you. Did you think that I wouldn't ferret out the fact that you have a master's degree in Aeronautical engineering from the Air Force Academy? One of these days Jack you and I are going to have a long talk about the dumb flyboy act you love to put on. Wonder if Sam knows about Jack's degree? Something tells me no, I don't think that she would be quite as patient with Jack's dumb act as I am.

I really wish that for just one day the two of us didn't have to do anything other then stay in bed. It wouldn't last for long. I know myself well enough, to know that I probably would only be able to stay still for a couple of hours before the need to get up and get something done would get beyond any need for rest, but for those few hours I could pretend, and the sex would be fantastic. Hmmmm that reminds me, I'm going to have to look into the manual we found on PX-373 and see how detailed the entries are on tantric sex. Jack would just love that one, making love for hours and hours instead of our usual hour or so from start to finish? I can just hear him now making smart ass comments about Goa'uld kinky sex tricks. Down boy, I tell my cock as it starts to twitch at the thought of Jack and sex and words. I can hear the disbelief when I tell him that in several of the tantric disciplines you can stay hard for hours at a time. "I'm forty three Daniel, there's no way my cock is going to stay hard for an entire hour much less hours, his voice says with husky disbelief. And I can just see how he would react when his gorgeous big cock stayed hard for hours before I would let him cum. Damn it, I told you to stay down, I think as my cock unfurls, to fill and lengthen against my thigh. Distraction, yeah distract my self. Jack needs his sleep. Later we'll go another round later, I promise my already hopeful cock.

I've always been one to be on the move, if not physically, then definitely mentally. It's not as bad as it used to be, now that the work at SGC keeps me physically and mentally busy and you keep me grounded. I can look back at the last few years as professionally very productive. Even the hardest jarhead marine in the mountain respects me for my abilities and the lengths I go to be part of my team. Score one for geekdom. Emotionally though the years have been turbulent to say the very least. Catherine Langford approaching me, when I was only days from starvation and had only two suitcases and a box of books to my name. Not to mention my professional reputation with mainstream academia in tatters. Meeting Jack for the first time hmmm, that was different that was good, I think as I reach and ghost my hand over his chest, needing to feel that connection between us the one that wells up inside me when I touch certain parts of his body, especially the skin over his heart, the same one I know he feels, but has yet to speak of. That first trip through the gate to Abydos. The battle with Ra, Kasuf and Sha're, ah my beloved Sha're. Those are the memories that have created it. Part of my heart still contracts with pain when I think of her, not nearly as sharply as it did only a short year ago, the connection heals but the pain is still there. You, my Jack, I know that you can feel when memories of Sha're come to the fore and I get melancholy for the wife I had for far too short a time and the life together we never had. You never say anything, but you show your love through touch and allowing me my grief, my beautiful Jack not a jealous bone in your body when it comes to those quiet moments of mourning Sha're. I wish you would allow me the same latitude when I try to comfort you. Too much of the hard-ass Air Force Colonel still. That was, after all, the main bone of contention between you and Sarah. She never thought that you talked enough to her about the everyday aspects of life. Too much that she could not know about, too little sharing outside of the bedroom. And when Charlie died what little there was left died along with him.

There isn't anything that goes on at the mountain or on any of the missions that you don't know about and I don't hear about. I wondered at the beginning of our relationship as a couple whether too much familiarity would breed contempt, but in our case I think it has only bred a closeness that has a much greater depth then many couples could ever aspire too.

Christmas has been defused a little since we started living together. Even Charlie's birthday isn't the angst ridden day it used to be. Now we celebrate the joy that Charlie was to you even though it was for too short a time. The only two days of the year that are still so very painful for you are the anniversary of Charlie's death and Father's day. The first I expected and know will never change, but Father's day puzzles me. I just don't get it. Maybe it's because my father died very early in my life, and between foster homes and orphanages I never bonded with a father figure. Nick, well after he rejected me, once the authorities found him; it was safer if I just didn't need a father figure. And since Sha're and I never had the chance for children, I guess I won't understand. In the beginning, when we were just friends and co-workers you would talk about the joy of fatherhood, usually only when you had a few too many. Since we've been lovers however, you talk less about some things but more about other things. Strange how things have evolved between us. We've come a long way you and I, a very long way.

The frown between your eyes is deepening, and I can see your muscles tense. I hope that this is not the beginning of a nightmare for you. You don't have them as often as you did when we first started sleeping together but occasionally they still show up. At the start of our relationship, we were still deciding where we would live. I know that you don't sleep as well anywhere else as you do in our bed. Something about that need you have to be on watch, even when you're supposed to be resting. Looking after your kids off world. Like either Sam or Teal'c can't look after themselves or me. Air Force Colonels. You're still twitching, I don't touch you now: the nightmares. Either your time in Iraq as a prisoner, or a replay of the day Charlie died. With Father's day tomorrow, or rather today I remind myself with a quick squint at the large red numbers of the clock radio on the bedside table; my guess would be the nightmare about Charlie's death. Ah good you are settling down, that soft half purr half groan as you settle in for a closer snuggle are the dreams I love. A snuggler Jack, who would have thought.

My nightmares aren't as frequent as they used to be either. You are always so tender, so loving when I have one. I don't think that anyone outside of SG 1 can image how really sensitive you are. The people at the mountain see only what you want them to see. They don't know you at all. Guess more then one airman or marine would be stunned to find out what I know so well.

God that yawn caught me off guard. I must be more worn out then I thought I was. I settle in and feel my eyes drift shut. Jack will wake up in a few hours. He'll leave me to sleep until I wake for when we're on down time. I know once he hears me moving around up here there will be a fresh pot of coffee put on, and a breakfast waiting for me downstairs. I love you Jack. Happy Father's Day my love. After we get back from visiting Charlie's grave, I'll find just the right way to show you how special you are


End file.
